


Hate Vs Love

by Starmaker5



Series: Miraculous Louds [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Basically, what kind of damage can Anti-Cupid really do.
Series: Miraculous Louds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136222
Comments: 1





	Hate Vs Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Valentine's Day Special. Takes place in the Miraculous Louds AU, during Anti-Cupid. I'm not making any promises, but I think I might try to do a side special for every holiday. Still, I make no promises. All credit goes to MariotheKing, MysterionCHAOS, and guests for the idea of Anti-Cupid. Basically everything else is me. Happy Valentine's Day!

"I _hate_ you Chloe!" Clyde shouted, glaring daggers at her. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, like a glass heart breaking from a well hit mallet, but then. It felt like something was repairing it. Something was turning the glass heart into something bigger and stronger than before. But it wasn't love.

It was hatred. "I hate you even more Clyde!" She shouted, matching his glare. "You're nothing but a poor excuse of a chef who thinks he can do great things!"

"You're an even poorer excuse!" he shouted back. "Why did I ever like you? Your nothing but a condescending girl in a beret who can't even stand up for herself!"

"Your a stupid kid who relies on another kid just to help you!" Chloe shouted back. "You can't even think of being separated from him without panicking so bad you'd cause an akuma!"

"Well guess what?" Clyde shouted back. "He means nothing to me now! So I'm going to find him and tell him that!" He then whirled around and ran.

Chloe watched him go for a little bit, but she then turned away. As much as she hated the boy and wanted to pound his face into the pavement below, he wasn't even worth her time or effort to do such a thing. Instead, she ran into her so-called BFF Emma.

"Chloe!" The girl said, relief in her voice as her shoulders relaxed. "Thank goodness I found you!" she said, talking with her hands a lot. "People are acting so weird!"

"Maybe because you're weird." Chloe scoffed, and smiled as Emma's eyes widened. "You're nothing to me, you know that? You're just the pathetic girl who acts nice because you want people to love you." Emma started to back away, but Chloe moved forward. "You know how McBride had a crush on you? Well you're perfect for each other, you know? You both stink! You stink so badly _skunks_ would be embarrassed of you." she then turned away. "You're not even worth the effort to finish this conversation." She then ran away. Why did she ever think she could love them? A part of her sort of saw Emma as a sister, but why would she?

Emma was nothing more than a self absorbed brat! Why would she ever run on love? Love made you weak and mushy, hatred made you strong enough to crush anyone who gets in your way! As she ran home to plan her vengeance, a little piece of annoyance had to show up. "Chloe?" She asked, sounding a little scared, a red mark on her cheek. Normally, Chloe would drop everything and immediately demand who did this so she could go yell at them and plan some revenge with Emma. Now she was just _mad_. Did this stupid dog of a girl have to get in the way of _everything_? "Why did Mom hit me?"

"Because you're an annoying half pint." Chloe growled, feeling her heart pump blood to her body. "And if you don't leave right now I'll make it look like nothing." The girl's eyes widened, and promptly ran away crying. _Good._ Chloe thought, getting to her room. But she could still hear her so-called 'little sister' sobbing up a storm. _Wah, wah, wah_ Chloe groaned. _OH CAN SHE BE QUIET FOR TWO SECONDS!?_ Chloe stormed into her room, and was about to give the girl matching cheeks when aces flew around and she gasped. "Maddie!" she ran to the girl. "Are you ok?"

"No!" she shouted. "My friends said they all hated me! Then when I went to Mommy, she said she hated me, and then she hit me!" she glared at Chloe. "I went home to get answers, and then you threaten to hit me!"

Chloe wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh, shhhh." She said, gently cradling her. "I'm so sorry. We weren't ourselves, all the love we had for you and each other turned into hate."

Maddie bit her lip. "How do you know it won't happen again?" she asked fearfully. "This is like the eighth time it's happened. Someone turns mean, and sometimes some else turns mean." the little girl felt so fragile in Chloe's arms, as if she was made of glass. And glass could break so easily. _Just like a heart._ Chloe realized. _Hearts are like glass. Easy to break, and love allows the heart to go from a full heart glass statue, to something like a mosaic. But hate, hate causes the heart to heal imperfect ways, exuding pain and energy just to keep itself together._

"Because the odds of someone getting hurt in this very specific way again are rather low." Chole said softly. "After all, Hawk Moth only has about 20,000 people to choose from, and most of us are rather happy." Chloe sighed. "How about-" The door opened, and then closed. "Mom's home."

Maddie froze, like literally froze. She went as still as a statue refusing to budge or move. The door to her room opened, and there Mom ran in, breathing heavily. "Chloe." She said, her tone was heavy. Like a widow after the funeral. "Can you please give us some privacy?"

Chole moved to get up when a small hand squeezed her arm. "Please don't go." Maddie begged. "Don't leave me alone with her." Chole sat down, practically seeing her Mom's heart break.

"Whatever you're going to say to her," Chloe said firmly. "You can say to us." She didn't think their mom was going to do it, but Maddie needed reassurance.

"Ok." There Mom sat down in front of Maddie. "Maddie, words cannot describe how sorry I am, I never meant to hurt you." Maddie looked away, and Mom's eyes started to water. "And I know what I did was wrong, and unforgivable, but please."

Silence. "Maddie," Chloe said slowly, deliberately not looking at her mother. "I know we shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry I called you an annoying half pint. I'm sorry I threatened to hit you. Do you forgive me?" Maddie waited a moment, and then nodded. "Then why don't you try to forgive Mom?"

"But you never hit me." Maddie pointed out, pointing to where the cheek wound was before the Miraculous Ace fixed everything. "Mommy did."

"I was about to." Chloe said sadly, looking away. "But then the aces came, and I realized what I had done. All the hate turned back to love."

Maddie sighed. "We can take therapy classes together." Mom said. "It will be a long hard road, but I do think we can eventually recover." A pause. "It's not going to be the same, and I don't want it to be. I did something horrible, and I know an action and betrayal of trust like that needs time to heal." Maddie turned her head up to look at her.

"You didn't mean it right?" Mom shook her head. "Just, don't do it ever again!" Maddie said, running to her mom and hugged her tight before backing away. "You scared me!"

"I think we scared each other." Chloe observed the scene before gasping and realizing she just ditched Clyde on there sort-of-date.

"I got to go." Chloe said, running out the door. "I have some apologizing to do." She ran straight to the park, and when she saw a familiar face and ponytail, she slammed into it. "I'm so sorry Emma!" she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"No, don't be!" Emma said, returning the hug before pulling her away to look her in the eye. "it was Anti-Cupid, not you saying all that!"

"But it came out of my mouth!" Chloe replied, feeling something wet in the corner of her eyes. "A-and at the time I meant everything! Every word! I was happy when I saw you were hurt by my words!"

"Hey, thanks for apologizing." Emma said firmly. "And besides, why would I be mad at you for something you said while being controlled by a supervillain? Sure it hurt, but I realized you'd never say those things if you were you."

"Yeath." Chloe said, backing off. "Now I have to go meetup with Clyde and explain a few things."

* * *

"I _hate_ you Conner!" Cassidy shouted, stomping her feet on the ground. "I _hate_ you so much! I wish you were never born! I wish you were like this stupid hat of yours!" she ripped off his hat, and tore it in two. They were in the living room, somehow a stray arrow seemed to fly in through the open window, as Ace was busy having a fight with the akuma. Called Anti-Cupid.

Conner's glare hardened. "You just made a _big_ mistake." he promptly took off to her room, and grabbed her diary. "I'm going to show this to all your friends! The entire school, and the entire internet!"

"Do it!" she shouted. "I hate them all anyway!" Conner looked her in the eye, and promptly dropped the diary. _Ok, so this_ isn't _just one of her really bad days. Even at her worst she'd be creepily threatening to ruin my social life, not just saying she doesn't care._

"Cassidy, you _do_ care." Conner said. "This isn't you, and I'm willing to bet Hawk Moth is behind this. There has to be something I can do about this."

"Yeath!" She shouted. "STOP EXISTING!" she then stormed in, and grabbed him by the shirt. "AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she then threw him out, and crashed into the wall.

"Ow," he grumbled, dusting himself off. "Why don't you go away and not even check on your brother." the door slammed closed in response. He shrugged and walked out the door. He'd give her space to cool down, she was thirteen, she'd be fine. He then headed to the park, when he heard sobbing. _Huh?_ He dashed out as fast as he could, following the sound, and found someone sitting in a curled ball position, sitting on a bench. "Christina?"

"Conner?" she asked, looking up at him. She looked awful. Her hair was frizzy from running, her cheeks and clothing were stained with tears, and her eyes were clearly bloodshot. "What are you doing here?"  
"That doesn't matter," he said immediately, sitting down next to her. "What happened?" he asked, trying to remember what his sisters did for him. "Why are you crying?"

"M-mom said she hated me." Christina sniffed, and Conner made a sympathetic noise. "S-s-she said that she couldn't go out and ride bulls or have one night stands anymore, because she always had to come home to take care of me, and that I was holding her back!" she sobbed. "She then was about to do something else before Norm showed up, and they yelled at each other."

"Hey." he said quietly. "I think there's yet another akuma running around. Do you really think that your Mom would _ever_ say that in her right mind?"

"Well, no," She said, rubbing her tears. "I just, I can't believe she _said_ that." she groaned. "And now you're going to tell the entire school aren't you?"

"Why would I?" Conner asked. "I know I'm not the best person in the world, but doing that would be _low_. Like, _Chandler_ low. I'm not stooping to _his_ level."

Christina chuckled weakly. "Yeath." She rubbed her eyes before sighing. "I'm just being stupid and emotional aren't I?" she asked, looking at Conner.

Conner chuckled. "Eh," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I think everyone is being stupid and emotional during this time. You're not the only one."

"Yeath," Christina agreed. "and you know what they say. Love conquers hate."

* * *

"Come on Conner." Carol growled in the driveway. "You've been sitting there for ten minutes. There's _no way_ Cassidy is still mad at you."

"Better safe than sorry." he said firmly. "I have a wait an hour policy." Carol growled, and hoisted him up by his shirt, snarling like a rabid animal right in his face. "Actually, ten minutes can work." she let him go, and he dragged his feet upstairs, and walked to Cassidy's room.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ "Who is it?" Cassidy asked, her voice was carefully neutral and even more meticulous and without error locked closed. Which was weird, normally she'd have teenage angst going on.

"It's me, Conner." he replied, before rubbing his arm and staring at his arm as he did so. "Are you still mad at me?" he heard a sigh.

"I'm fine." She said, opening the door, and looked down on him. "Um…" she looked away, back to the door to her room as if part of her still wanted to escape to it. "Are you still mad at me for literally tossing you out of my room?"

He shook his head at her. "Are you still mad at me threatening to tell the internet about your dairy?" she sighed, but shook her head. "I'll leave now,"

"Wait." he turned around, and saw her eyes wide, as if she just realized she said that. "Umm….do you want to help me with my…" she hesitated. "work?"

He raised an eyebrow. This was rather sudden. "Goth work?"

" _Emo_." she corrected. "And yeath…." he shrugged, how could it hurt? They walked into her room, and he saw that her room was in it's usual state. Dark. Gloomy. Window perpetually closed for some reason. Bully sleeping on her bed. She then pulled something out from under her bed, and he couldn't help but gape when he saw _what_ it was.

"You have a _skateboard_?" The board itself was a dark gray standard, but there was a black skull symbol on the underside, along with a black lightning sticker.

"Not so loud!" she hissed, her eyes looking at the door nervously. "But yes, I have a skateboard." her voice lowered. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" he said, "It's just, hang on." he closed the door. "It's just you always seem like you're brooding. Either alone in your room, or your brooding with your friends."

"I'm not _always_ brooding." She replied defensively. "And besides, what's the point? Everything is useless, and everything will end one day." Conner eyes rolled. "Look, do you want to help me or what?"

"Ok." he said, walking back to the bed next to her. "But what does a skateboard have to do with brooding?" she gave him a flat look.

"I could tell you," she said mysteriously. "or I could show you." she finished with a nonchalant shrug. "Your choice."

"Show me," he said, mirroring her shrug. "since I'm probably going to see it either way." she nodded, and checked the door. She then slammed her bed against the door, and took some of her books and stacked them up against the bed and the wall, before slowly opening the window.

"We're going to sneak out?" he asked, running up to the window. "Sounds cool!" she shot him a look as she grabbed some ropes out from under her bed.

"Don't do it unless you're with Carol or me." she ordered, throwing the rope down, and tying the other end against an old gym bar above the window from when Carol went through a gymnastic phase. She then grabbed a black bag, and her skateboard. She then pulled on it, before grabbing it and sliding down it to the grass below. He nodded in understanding, and slid down after her into the backyard.

"How is no one going to notice this?" he asked, and Cassidy smirked slightly at him. She then whistled, or at least made the motions for it, and the rope began pulling itself in. "Is _Bully_ doing that?" Cassidy didn't reply, as soon as the rope was entirely in, she promptly began running, with Conner chasing after her. "Why are we going into an alleyway?" he asked nervously.

"Be quiet." was the only answer she offered, still running, and Conner chased after her. "Can't be seen." _In a back alleyway,_ duh. Conner thought. Eventually they ran to the skateboard park, still hiding in the back allway. She then opened her bag, and handed him a ski mask. "Put this on."

 _Umm…_ he did so, after seeing her put on her own black mask. A simple mask covering her face with a simple neutral face on it drawn in white, with her also putting on a black hoodie and covering her head with the hood, covering her face entirely. She then took out some gloves, and gestures for him to look away. He did so, "What is this about?"

He heard clothing shifting, and kept his gaze locked away. "You may look now." he turned, and saw his sister was wearing a black mask with a black hoodie and long black pants going down to her boots, not an inch of her skin or hair showing. Her gloved hands were holding her board over her shoulders.

"Dang." he said, whistling. "You're really prepared aren't you? If I hadn't seen you change, I'd assume you were someone else." and he meant it.

"That's the idea." she said, looking over her shoulder. "I can't risk anyone recognizing me. So don't call me by my name, call me The Shadow Rider."

"I'm assuming that's the nickname they gave you?" Conner asked, and she nodded. "Cool! Call me the Dark Rider." she chuckled slightly, and said firmly.

"Try not to use your real voice either." he nodded in understanding that Then they went into the park with Cassidy in the lead, and Conner trailing behind him.

"Hey!" one of the other skaters said, immediately recognizing Cassidy. "The Shadow Rider!" he and his friends walked up to them. "Whose this pipsqueak with you?" _Pipsqueak?_ Conner thought angrily.

"An associate." Cassidy said in a deep, boyish voice. _Wow. She is_ really _devoted to this Shadow Rider persona._ "We're heading to the skating arena now."

"He doesn't even have a board." Another one pointed out, pointing to his empty hands. "How's he supposed to ride?" Conner was _very_ grateful he had the ski mask to hide his warming cheeks.

"He's merely testing it out." Cassidy replied in the same manner of speaking as the skaters. "If he wants to shred, he'll borrow mine." she then walked forward, and he followed her. He hadn't seen her act this way before, she'd always been confident, but not like this. And he had to wonder, why _did_ she go through all this effort to hide this side of her? Did her Emo friends even _know_ this side of her? Heck, he was pretty sure that no one else had known about this side of her before.

The other skaters followed them, talking with Cassidy like old time buddies, and Conner took the time to actually see the park. It was mostly concrete like the roads, big surprise. There was also a concrete slope, but besides from a few benches and rails, there was really nothing else to it. Cassidy then suddenly sped ahead with her buddies, to the slope. He sat down at one of the benches, and watched her move with a smile.

When was the last time she had acted so happy? Even through the mask he could tell by her movements, she was happy as could be. He didn't know, it felt like she had been an emo forever. "Hey." He turned around and saw a girl sitting next to him. It was a girl with purple hair, and wore a purple helmet and suit. "You know the Shadow Rider?"

"Ummm…." he said, before saying in a lighter voice than intended. "Yes?" _Great job Conner, great way of hiding your identity._ He mentally scolded.

"Huh, so you're his little sister?" ... _What?_ Conner thought, _So apparently here Cassidy is a boy, well, let's see if girls talk about anything boys don't_.

"Yes." he repeated, in that high pitched voice, and the girl narrowed her eyes-which he could now see were a stormy gray kind-and stared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny." the girl deadpanned at him. "I can see you're a boy." he shrugged. Worth a shot. "So spill, how do you actually know The Shadow Rider?"

"We sort of just met." he replied, in a slightly deeper voice than normal and shrugged. "It was like an act of fate." _Because we share parents._

"Cool." the girl said, as their gazes turned to the skaters, and his jaw dropped at some of the tricks they were doing. "Yeath, the Shadow Rider is one of the most mysterious skaters in all of Royal Woods."

"Really?" Conner asked, barley keeping his natural voice from slipping. "How come?" he knew she didn't look like her, but surely some of her normal life had to slip through the cracks?

"No one knows a _thing_ about him." the girl replied. "Where he lives, what he looks like, and no one sees him anywhere but here. There's a lot of theories on who he is." she leaned in, and he leaned back. "So do you know anything about him?"

he paled "Umm….." His eyes looked around frantically. "Buh bye!" he promptly dashed away, only to run into some more skaters. "ooof."

"Hey!" one of them shouted. "Watch it dude!" he promptly dashed away, and sat on the opposite side of the park. After there, he sat down, and leaned back.

"Hey." he yelped, and turned around and saw Cassidy, and managed to grab himself before he fell off the bench. "What do you think?"

"So far?" he asked, and she nodded. "Seems nice enough. I can tell you really likely" she didn't respond, before she leaned to his ear and then whispered.

"We got to go, I just realized you know who is going to be expecting you." He made a face as she got up, and he followed her. They then ran back to the allway, and changed back to normal. They then swiftly ran back to their house, and she whistled and the rope came down.

They then climbed up, and she chuckled her board and bag under the bed, and quickly undid the rope. "Conor?" Carol was asking, and he gave her a look. "Cassidy!" she gave a 'not now' look as she removed the books, and he slid the bed back in place. She then quickly sat down in a familiar position, and the door opened. "I don't want to interrupt, but you've both been very quiet."

"Ruff!" Bully said, wagging his tail, running up to Carol, and rubbing against her, before going back to Cassidy and resting up next to her. Conner petted his head.

"We've just been busy." she said, back to her usual snippy voice. "Doing what emos do." she gestured to her music player, and the headphones. "We were just finishing up actually." _Ok…._ Conner thought. _How is she lying so well?_ He examined her face, and no signs of anything but the truth. How many times had she seamlessly lied to them? _Can I even trust her?_

 _No, that's_ stupid. He thought. _She's my sister_. _One of my only two. And she could clearly handle herself, but still. That's more than a little unnerving._

"But I do have a few questions regarding it." Conner said, before adding for Carol's sake. "It is very certainly interesting, and I learned a lot."

Carol nodded. "Ok," hse said with a sigh. "just wondering what was going on up here." She then closed the door, and Conner turned to Cassidy.

"What is it?" she asked, resuming her usual deadpan expression. It was weird, she was a strange mix of goth and emo. All her friends were. She was more on the emo side though, at least according to her.

"How many?" Conner asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral. Bully seemed to sense the mood, as he whimpered slightly, and nuzzled Conner's hand.

"How many what?" she asked.

"How many times have you snuck out?" he replied. "And lied straight to our faces of what you've been doing the entire time?" she shrugged.

"Didn't bother counting." she said with a shrug. "Why?" he hesitated. " _Oh_." She said after an awkward pause. "Are you worried about my ability to lie?"

"Yeath." He admitted. "It's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just...well...I knew exactly what actually happened, and yet I couldn't find any signs you were lying."

She chuckled. "How else do you think I live my double life?" her face fell, and she sighed. "Look, I get what you mean. _I_ 'd be unnerved if I found out any of my friends or my family could do that. And it took me a long time to get to that point." she looked him in the eye. "But I promise you, that's pretty much my only secret."

"Ok" he said, before smirking at her. "But if I find your _Hawk Moth_ ," he said. "I'll have to reconsider." she snorted at that, and said.

"Get out of my room."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I based the idea of the Pingrey family off of the What is a Person Worth version, but I made a few changes. Most noticeably, Cassandra is now Cassidy.


End file.
